With the rapid development of mobile communication networks and the rapid increase of the user amount of mobile communications, a large-capacity and distributed Home Location Register (HLR) system in the mobile communication networks has become the development trend of the mobile communication networks in the future.
Since a distributed HLR system has much higher requirements on the user amount and processing capacity than a traditional HLR system, the distributed HLR system generally needs to provide a plurality of data access servers for a BOSS system to perform business acceptance; meanwhile, due to the huge user amount of the distributed HLR system, business acceptance instructions processed by the BOSS system per unit time are also obviously increased, therefore it is necessary to set a plurality of BOSS subsystems in the BOSS system; each BOSS subsystem can access a plurality of data access servers of the distributed HLR system concurrently and the capability of processing business acceptance is improved by distributing business acceptance messages by the BOSS system.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the access of a BOSS system to an HLR system in the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, the BOSS system and the distributed HLR system are two different networks, and the access of the BOSS system to the distributed HLR system needs a special network deployment. However, data access servers of the distributed HLR system are generally distributed at different geographical locations, while the BOSS system generally processes all the acceptance instructions of the terminals of each location centralizedly at one location, therefore, if the BOSS system accesses a plurality of data access servers, a cross-regional network deployment is required, which not only has high requirements on the network deployment, but also reduces the network security of the HLR as the distributed HLR system exposes a plurality of access points to networks besides the distributed HLR.
In addition, the BOSS system does not know the load condition of each component inside the distributed HLR system, therefore, the BOSS system can only adopt a simple distribution policy for the plurality of data access servers of the distributed HLR system.